


From The Other Side

by nekkojuju



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Dimension Cannon, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekkojuju/pseuds/nekkojuju
Summary: She's here. He's on the other side. A whole dimension keeps them apart.What are some of her thoughts about this?





	From The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii!
> 
> This is my first ever post/work here. Mostly just my musings. Please enjoy! 
> 
> :3
> 
> With love,  
> nekkojuju

Darling, 

Do you know? I wanna shout your name...

I want to call it out, even if my voice gets hoarse...

Until I cannot produce any sound anymore.

I still want to belt out your name...

In hopes that you might hear it... 

Wherever you are...

And know that someone is loving you with her all.

These emotions... I want it very much to reach you.

My heart hurts, trying to contain it. 

These feelings... 

These thoughts...

My angel...

My love...

My days and nights are filled with thoughts of how our life can be; of how, 

in our simple ways, we can show how much we love one another... And every 

time I go to bed, I don't want to slee-- no, I can't sleep. I can't sleep as 

all these emotions come flowing at night, the overwhelming feeling of 

hopelessness in knowing we will never be together. I know I said that even 

apart, as long as we have each other in our hearts, it will be okay... 

because there will definitely be a time when we'll be together soon, but...

But we both know it's not possible. 

We both know it will never happen...

I am here...

And you are there...

Heaven and earth cannot even compare to how we are separated. 

It hurts so much. 

My angel...

My love...

My muse...

I feel like a tortured soul as I live my life in this side. 

How many times must I shout your name? How many times must I beg to the 

heavens to grant a simple wish? Please...

Please, please, please, please, please!

Please be with me... 

Please...


End file.
